C'est le pied !
by Enidrev
Summary: Unsterbliicher souhaite que son meilleur ami rencontre sa nouvelle conquête lors d'un dîner. Cependant, le rendez-vous à trois ne va pas se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu... [Newtiteuf x Unsterbliicher/Unty/Unstiteuf] Yaoi


Bon. Je le conçois, je ne suis pas une professionnelle dans tout ce qui est écrire des fanfics. Alors je poste juste un OS ici, et advienne que pourra. Je ne vais pas vendre mon texte, au contraire. Je sais très bien qu'il ne sera pas du tout à la hauteur des espérances de certaines (certains ?). Je tiens juste à dire que j'ai fait ça pour m'amuser. Je sais aussi que tout est trop souvent expédié et les détails sont peu présents. Je vais éviter de parler des fautes, j'ai vraiment essayé d'en faire le moins possible. En plus, pour tout vous dire, j'ai mis deux jours à hésiter à publier ceci, et quand je me suis enfin décidé, soit je n'avais plus de connexion, soit le site ne fonctionnait plus (comme des messages subliminaux me disant « non ! ne fait pas ça !). Mais voilà. Il est là. J'arrête mon blabla sans grand intérêt et bonne lecture. Des bisous !

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment nos deux protagonistes, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf s'appartiennent eux-mêmes et je supprimerai cet OS s'il dérange ! Et ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que du yaoi est présent ?

* * *

« Alors tu veux ou pas ? Si ça te dérange je peux annuler, fit la voix rauque d'un Unster très peu éveillé au bout du téléphone.  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je veux bien rencontrer ta copine, souffla Nt.  
\- T'as pas l'air emballé… »

Non, en effet il ne l'était pas. Il aurait clairement préféré rester chez lui à manger du saumon en regardant la télévision. Mais il ne fallait pas inquiéter son ami, et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Mais si ! T'en fais pas. On se voit ce soir.

Puis Nt raccrocha. Un peu brusquement, certes, mais il n'avait simplement pas envie d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. Déjà parce qu'il était extrêmement jaloux Une fille débarque de nulle part et lui vole son meilleur ami. « Voler » est un bien grand mot cependant Nt avait l'impression que le brun le mettait de plus en plus de côté ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Les deux compères ne se voyaient pas autant qu'avant, et ne discutaient presque plus par messages. Il y a quelques jours, ils auraient pu tenir une conversation pendant des heures, tandis que maintenant, c'était à peine si le châtain recevait des nouvelles de son ami.

Puis Nt ne se le cachait plus : il avait compris qu'il était attiré par ce dernier et qu'il était définitivement et malheureusement éperdu de son ami. Il avait fini par craquer par son beau regard enjôleur. Nom d'un chien, ça le mettait dans de beaux draps cette histoire.

De ce fait, Unster avait (au plus grand regret de Nt) organisé un rendez-vous à trois dans un restaurant assez populaire de la banlieue parisienne. Il avait dû batailler auprès de son meilleur ami, il l'avait même supplié à des milliers de reprises, et ce dernier avait fini par accepter. Unster n'arrivait plus à cacher sa joie et son impatience : il s'était préparé des heures à l'avance. Et il était quand même plutôt fier du résultat obtenu. Il souhaitait plaire à ses deux invités, et pour cela il avait enfilé une chemise à carreaux bleus, s'alliant parfaitement avec ses yeux, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui n'avait rien de particulier. On pourrait aussi rajouter qu'il avait un sourire niais au visage. « Pourquoi tant d'engouement pour juste un rendez-vous ? » me demanderiez-vous. Eh bien, lui-même n'en savait rien. Puis le brun attendit sagement son homologue, étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de se rendre ensemble à ce fameux restaurant.

Nt arriva plus stressé que d'habitude chez son ami, et frappa doucement à la porte. Unster lui ouvrit, affichant un énorme sourire et ils se firent la bise.

« Tu piques !, rit Unster en désignant du regard la barbe mal-taillée de l'autre.  
\- Je sais que tu aimes ça, lança Nt avec un joli petit sourire pervers en coin. »

Unster rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi et alla chercher une veste brune pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir.

Sur la route, ils parlèrent impunément de tout et de rien. Comme avant.

Les discussions se terminaient sur des débats assez farfelus, où ils arrivaient plutôt rapidement à finir sur un avis commun. Ils riaient beaucoup et bien trop fort dans le métro. Les autres personnes les regardaient sans trop savoir où se mettre. Ils avaient tellement l'air d'un couple que les considérer comme de simples amis aurait été étrange. Enfin Nt, entre deux fous rires, sortit :

« On irait bien ensemble quand même. »

Evidemment, il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais il se rendit compte, un peu tardivement, que c'était plus gênant que marrant. Unster avait remarqué l'embarras de son meilleur ami et se dépêcha de trouver un autre sujet de discussion. Mais au fond de lui il se surprit à penser qu'en effet, il ferait un magnifique couple. Le brun secoua la tête en se rappelant de sa copine, et se promit de ne plus jamais avoir de telles pensées.

Les deux compères arrivèrent à leur destination, presque morts de rire. Nt avait, sans faire attention, renversé la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau sur Unster, qui était à présent trempé. Le châtain n'avait cessé de s'excuser, mais en voyant le brun explosé de rire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire de même.

Puis, une ambiance froide s'était fait ressentir, d'un seul coup. Nt avait arrêté de rire, et son regard s'était noirci : elle était devant lui. Il y a donc eut les présentations. En soit, rien de très intéressant. Le châtain a serré la main à une blondasse avec une poitrine d'une taille exubérante, qu'évidemment elle ne cachait pas. Au contraire, elle avait préféré les mettre en avant avec un décolleté impressionnant. Nt ne se rappelait même plus du prénom de cette jeune personne sans intérêt. Il s'en contrefichait, il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait pas de quelques manières que ce soit. Non mais c'était vraiment ce genre de fille superficielle qui plaisait à son ami ?

Unster était plus que déçu. Il avait bien remarqué que ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à se connaître, et il sentit une tension, comme une sorte de malaise, cependant il n'en dit rien. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, et toutes ses réflexions aboutissaient à une même conclusion : « foutu pour foutu ». Il se donna des paroles d'encouragement intérieures puis il proposa aux autres de rentrer dans une grande bâtisse, plutôt élégante.

La soirée se passait bien, mais seul pour l'un d'entre eux. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de rire seul, ce qui exaspérait gentiment les deux autres. Sauf que Nt ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aussi mal vécu une situation de sa vie. Il y avait clairement un pied qui lui frottait la jambe de façon persistante. Beaucoup trop persistante. Et cela depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était le fautif. Et il ne voulait pas regarder, il était bien trop gêné. La blondasse ou son meilleur ami ? Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une stupide caméra cachée, et se mit donc à chercher, ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque indice prouvant qu'il était filmé. Mais il n'aperçut rien d'anormal.

Il priait silencieusement le bon dieu pour que ce soit le pied d'Unster. Puis les deux suspects étant en face de lui, il ne pouvait en aucun cas deviner lequel des deux était coupable. En plus, entre son beau brun qui lui lançait des regards insistants et l'autre spécimen qui enroulait une mèche platine autour de son doigt tout en le fixant… Impossible de départager.

Dans les deux cas c'était bien trop dérangeant. Les deux faisaient clairement part d'infidélité. Juste à côté de leur partenaire. Nt ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec Unster, et, malgré tout, ne voulait pas blesser Barbie. Quelle belle métaphore.

Le châtain serra les dents et se frustra immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le pied se rapprochait dangereusement de son intimité. Il fit une énorme grimace et il suppliait sa bonne étoile que personne ne l'ait vu. Personne ne lui fit de remarque, ce qui le soulagea.

Et au bout d'un moment de gêne intense, il en eut marre. Tel un ninja japonais, Nt attrapa le pied de l'intrus et rougit comme il n'avait jamais rougit dans sa vie : c'était, sans appel possible, la chaussure d'Unster. Il en était persuadé, la blondasse avait des escarpins, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Unster aimait bien ce genre de blague.

Haha.

Trop marrant.

Sauf que Nt le prit très mal et s'enfuit rapidement aux toilettes, s'excusant d'une « envie beaucoup trop pressante ».

Il s'enferma dans une cabine, le dos contre la porte, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'y croyait pas, et il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tellement improbable. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, Unster sûrement. Nt reprit sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas que son ami l'entende pleurnicher comme une fillette.

« Nt…, commença le brun à travers la porte. Sort de là. S'il te plaît.  
\- Non ! s'exclama le châtain, trop remonté pour être capable de tenir une conversation en face de l'autre. Tu joues avec moi Unster ! Je sais que je suis pas la meilleure personne mais putain, je mérite pas ça. Et l'autre bimbo non plus. C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ? J'ai fait quoi pour que d'un coup tu te mettes à faire… ça ?  
\- Je sais pas. D'accord ? J'ai eu une pulsion, certainement. M'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Ouvre-moi. »

Nt rit jaune.

« Une pulsion. C'est une excuse tu crois ?  
\- Mais pourquoi tu sur-réagis comme ça bordel ?  
\- Pourquoi tu joues avec mes sentiments comme ça Unster ?, sanglota le châtain.  
\- Quoi ?, s'étouffa le brun. »

Maintenant Nt n'avait plus le choix. Il tourna la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte, découvrant le beau brun contre un mur, bouche bée. Les yeux bruns de l'un croisèrent les yeux bleus de l'autre, se lançant dans une bataille acharnée de regards. Ce fut Unster qui apaisa la tension présente dans la pièce depuis maintenant trop longtemps à son goût : il prit son ami plus violemment que prévu dans ses bras.

« Nt ? T'as vraiment des sentiments pour moi ?, bafouilla-t-il tel un enfant. »

Nt répondit à l'étreinte de son ami.

« Peu importe, sourit le châtain. Oublions ça. »

Unster se détacha de ce dernier, puis l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me dises droit dans les yeux que tu n'as aucun sentiments envers moi. »

Il avait été catégorique.

« Je ne ressens rien pour toi Unster.  
\- Je ne te crois pas. »

Le brun saisit la nuque de celui qui lui faisait face et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nt répondit directement à son baiser. Il mit ses bras sur la taille de son nouvel amant, accentuant leur baiser. Leurs langues valsèrent ensembles, et Unster poussa l'autre pour le plaquer contre un mur. Et ils s'embrassèrent comme ça jusqu'au manque conséquent d'air.

« Oh. J'étais venu pour vérifier que tout allait bien, comme vous étiez parti longtemps, dit une voix féminine, comme dans un murmure. T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais de l'autre bord quand même Unster. »

Nt pouffa de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Miss Prétentieuse 2015. Même s'il éprouvait quand même du remord envers elle. C'était assez dur comme rupture, il compatissait. Unster eut un sourire embarrassé avant de dire : « Je ne le savais pas moi-même ! »

* * *

Voilivoilou (oh non elle ne va pas encore parler elle !). Je tiens juste à te dire bravo – oui je te tutoie, toi, magnifique shippeuse d'Unstiteuf – d'avoir trouvé cet OS, parce que je le publie un peu sous l'anonymat. M'enfin ! Je te fais un gros bisou à toi et toute ta famille !

Une fille banale.


End file.
